1. Field of the Technology
This invention relates, generally, to the field of after-market safety and comfort equipment for automobiles. More specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to adjustable comfort covers for seat belts and car seats.
2. Background
Most to all states and municipalities have laws, ordinances, and regulations requiring drivers to wear seat belts. Seat belts in vehicles follow the same basic design—straps across the shoulder and lap meet at a buckle, or a buckle slides along a single strap to create the two, separate straps. Because the purpose of a seat belt is to hold drivers and passengers in a vehicle in case of an accident, seat belts often fit very tightly across the body. Seat belts also stretch across what can often be sensitive areas—the shoulder, chest, stomach, and lap. Shoulder problems and injuries are common, as are chest injuries. Also, many individuals may be overweight or have other stomach problems or ailments. For these reasons, a taut seat belt tight against an individual's body can be very uncomfortable to wear.
In the interest of comfort, many do not wear their seat belts at all. Other individuals may tamper with how the seat belt is worn in order to comply with the law but to make it more comfortable to wear. Individuals may use clips, ties, or many other implements in order to keep the seat belt from stretching tightly across them. Preventing a seat belt from being taut across an individual, whether by not wearing it or by using some implement to interfere, prohibits its function and usefulness. Such prohibition and impediment to a seat belt's function is dangerous and, in most states and municipalities, illegal. Not only could the driver receive a costly ticket, resulting in elevated insurance costs, etc. . . . , but avoiding the proper use of a seat belt could be deadly.
Additionally, car seats may often be uncomfortable. Due to back problems and injuries, long drives, or long commutes sitting in traffic, many find sitting in the seat of an automobile uncomfortable. Further, automobile seats come with varying amount of cushioning and comfort.
It would be advantageous to have an after-market consumer product to enhance the comfort of riding in an automobile and to encourage the use of seat belts by those that would avoid them because of discomfort. Such a product may be padded and fit over or attached to a seat belt to provide cushioning against the torso. Such a product may be sized and configured to fit over and attach to a car seat. Such a product may also have disposed within it air tubes that may be inflated or deflated in accordance with the desired comfort by the driver or passenger.